The Weasley Kids
by KaylaLovesJasperHale
Summary: Ginny and Ron when they were younger. Cute Fluff with Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ginny and Ron. Sad to say the twins are not in this ONE SHOT! well, i had the idea and liked it! Summarys are not my best thing to write.


**I Know I have to work on My BTR Series but I have this Mini Obsession with Harry Potter right now and I need to write something so, here it is. I just started High School and I'm still trying to adjust. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but, Sorry, I don't**

**This takes place when Ginny was a little girl, During summer holidays the Weasely parents are spending the weekend in London so Bill and Charlie are in charge. **

** Its around eight at night and Charlie is trying to get Ginny and Ron to go off to bed. (A/N Ron and Ginny share a room)**

"Ginny, Ron, please settle down, its getting past your bedtime." Charlie calmly said. He thought that getting two dragons to go to sleep was easier than getting the two rambunctious red heads to sleep.

"I don't want to go to bed Charlie! I want to stay up and play chess with Bill!" Ron screamed jumping up and down on his bed. Ginny was playing with her dolls at her little tea table watching Ron go up and down.

"I don't want to go to bed either Charlie! I want to stay up and have tea with Percy and Mrs. Annabelle" Ginny said smiling at me holding up her one doll.

"Ginny, I got Fred and George to go to their room to settle down, why won't you?" Charlie asked knowing Ginny often idolized her older brothers.

"I want to stay up late with you, Percy and Bill!" Ginny screamed.

Percy ran thought the door, he usually knows how to calm Ginny down and get her to go off to bed.

"PERCY!" Ginny shouted jumping up and running to hug her brother.

"Hi Gin," Percy said picking her up and holding her on his hip. "Are you sleepy?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head innocently, her red hair going back and forth on her face. "No, I want to stay up with you and party!" Ginny said.

"I'll make you a deal Gin," Percy said. "You can go downstairs with me, and we can do whatever you want, but you can't yon or say you're tired." Percy had her there, if Ginny was tired, she let you know, a lot.

"Okay Percy." She said putting her arms around his neck. Percy left the room with Ginny and went downstairs. Charlie looked over at Ron who had finally stopped jumping on his bed and was sitting cross-legged on it.

"Ron are you tired?" I asked.

"Nope!" He said shaking his head.

"Well, how about I tell you a story?" Charlie asked.

"No storys are for girls!" Ron yelled.

Percy walked through the door with a pouty Ginny still on his hip.

"Percy, I only complained once!" Ginny said as Percy put her down on her bed.

"Sorry Gin, that was the deal." Percy said walking over to Ron's bed next to me.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarle," Ginny wined. "Can I stay up a little later?"

"I just asked Ron if he wanted to hear a story, but he said no, Do you want to hear the top secret story?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed loudly, Ron got up and stood looking up and Charlie

"Hey wait, If it's top secret, I wanna know too!" Ron exclaimed getting into bed next to Ginny. She pushed him away a little.

"Alright Ron you can listen too, but, I'm not the one who's good at telling the story, BILL!" Charlie Shouted out the door waiting for his older brother to get off him Bum that was most likely planted on the couch reading a magazine.

"What?" Bill exclaimed walking in the room.

"Ron and Ginny will not go to bed, I told them I would tell them a story about, The one Who Lived, but your much better at telling it than I am. Plus, you remember when it happened." Charlie said sitting on the bed. Percy had found himself a spot on the other side of the bed on the floor with his hands resting on the mattress.

"Alright," Bill said getting down on his knees and resting his hands on the mattress just as Percy was. "There once was a Wizard who's name we must not say, this wizard was very bad, he would kill anybody who did not agree to join him in the fight against good." Bill cleared his through. "This wizard found the house of James and Lily Potter, two vey good, vey powerful Wizards with a young baby boy. The Wizard whose name we do not say wanted them to join him but they refused. So they were killed, but the young baby boy Lived, Harry Potter. The only thing that shows that this boy survived is the scar on his head, in the shape of a lighting bolt. He today still lives and he is your age Ron, Ron?"

Bill looked down to see Ron was fast asleep but he still had Ginny's full attention.

"Bill, one day, I'm going to marry this, Harry Potter." Ginny said snuggling into her blankets.

"Alright Gin," you do that. Bill said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"When I train dragons in Romania kid," Charlie said also giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

"Goodnight Ginny." Percy said giving her a kiss and turning the light off as he left.

Ginny had one Wild Imagination.


End file.
